


Catalog

by Collectible



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Traits, Bad Flirting, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Gen, Hair Brushing, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eso round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-16 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectible/pseuds/Collectible
Summary: A short drabble collection to gift prompts for the EnStars Shipping Olympics, Round 2!Kiss Me Once More: [KeiWataEi, ID#1]Flirting 101: [KaoEi, ID#34]Brush: [Natsume + Tsumugi, ID#21]





	1. Kiss Me Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FULL PROMPT** :  
>  _“A kiss in exchange for every nice thing you say about me. Deal?”_  
>  _If possible I'd love for rtmo or_ **watakeiei** _(or watakei/keiei/wataei, I'm not picky shsjd) to use it, but everyone is free to use it if they want!_

When Keito strides into the Student Council room after classes and sees Eichi sitting at his desk, leaning forward as he smooches with a grinning Hibiki, he turns on his heel and walks right back out.

“Ah, Right Hand Man!”

Keito picks up the pace.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Hibiki somehow transports from Eichi’s side to right behind him in about a split-second. Hibiki captures his arm in a firm grasp, ceasing his movement. Keito glares at the clown, who grins widely at him, his mouth a deep shade of red that Keito is not interested in thinking about.

“Let go,” Keito demands.

“No can do, Keito-kun~.” sing-songs the bastard. “We were waiting for you!” Tugging on his arm, Hibiki drags him into the room despite Keito’s fervent struggling.

As he’s tossed inside like a troublesome child, Hibiki locks the door behind them, chuckling. Unease forces Keito to frown. Something terrible is about to occur, he’s sure of it.

Realizing he’s trapped inside with nowhere to go, Keito shuffles into his usual chair with crossed arms. “What is this,” he says, not sparing the effort to make his statement sound like a question.

Eyes crinkling with amusement, Eichi replies, “Nothing too outrageous to deserve your tone. You’re acting as if you’re a plump mouse before a gang of starving cats; we aren’t going to eat you.”

Hibiki won’t eat him. Keito has known Eichi long enough to hear, on end, about his very strange and very peculiar fantasies. His eyes narrow in suspicion.

“What do you _want_?”

Eichi’s mouth is also a darker shade of red from his previous... activities. Keito hates how distracting he is.

“Wataru?” Eichi calls, glancing over to Hibiki. “Care to explain to him?”

“Indeed, Emperor!” he chirps. Stepping from the door, Hibiki decreases the distance between him and Eichi. He leans against the president’s desk like he belongs there. (Keito judges the time it would take to reach the door, undo the lock, and run, before bitterly admitting he’d be caught the moment he stood up.) “Keito-kun!” Hibiki starts, talking as loud and exaggerated as usual, “We have been waiting for you!”

“You've said that already,” Keito scowls. “Why were you waiting for me? If you want me to do something for you, I won’t.”

A quick wave of Hibiki’s hand. “No action from you is necessary, my dear rival! I am… testing something, if you will. And you, as well as Eichi along with a few others, are the ones I’ve chosen to try it with!”

“I didn’t agree to become a participant in anything you're a part of. I refuse; choose someone else.”

Hibiki’s cheerful tone never wavers. “No can do! I’ve decided you are a perfect candidate. So a candidate you will stay!”

Keito never, ever should have come to finish paperwork today. “I said no,” he repeats adamantly, going for a harder stance. “And you haven’t explained what this is about, either. I’ll leave if he doesn’t get to the point soon, Eichi.”

Not like he would get far, but the thought counts.

“Yes, yes, I understand. Wataru, could you get to the point for him?” Sliding his fingers across the surface of his mahogany desk, Eichi clasps his hand over Hibiki’s. Keito refuses to acknowledge their hand-holding play, but his stupid face heats up in embarrassment. The both of them, so shameless in front of others…

Hibiki pouts. “But being round-about makes things so exciting, Eichi.”

“It is exciting, and you’re cute when you’re having fun, but Keito seems serious. You can play with him more after you explain things.”

“If I must~. Oh!” Strangely, Hibiki perks up when Eichi finishes speaking. “‘Cute', you say? That counts as a ‘nice thing,’ Eichi!”

“Indeed, it does.” A mischievous smirk stretches across Eichi’s face. “Why else would I have said it? Lean back down here.”

“As you wish!”

Keito wants to say he looks away when Hibiki, bending at the waist, raises Eichi’s face higher and presses their lips together. The kiss lasts less than five seconds but it seems like an eternity. Keito is observing something he shouldn’t, and he wants to leave--but his legs are solid rock and his heart thumps loudly in his ears. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t drag his gaze from the happy couple.

Eichi and Hibiki come apart with beaming smiles. “Better than the last,” Eichi comments with a breathy quality to his voice. Keito should ask if his heart is okay, if kissing is affecting his lungs, but his tongue is heavy and sticks to the upper side of his mouth. “You’re much too good at this, Wataru.”

“Practice does make perfect… Oh, does that comment also--”

Lifting a hand to indicate ‘wait’, Eichi cuts off the oncoming question. “Later. Let’s focus on him first… Are you okay, Keito? You’ve been silent for a while.”

“... I’m fine,” Keito spits as he’s finally able to speak.

“Good. Wataru?”

“What you’ve seen, Right Hand, is the so-called experiment I’ve begun!” Hibiki spares a moment to lick his lips, a glimpse of light pink. “But it is less of an experiment and more an _Amazing_ opportunity! A kiss for every compliment or sweet remark, a peck of affection for those willing to spread love across this Earth~. Or at least, within the school.”

None of that makes any sort of sense. “You’re kissing people who give you a compliment.”

“Indeed!”

“You included me as a participant _without asking_ … Who else did you bring in?”

A flick of his wrist, then Hibiki is counting out the number with his fingers. “Keito-kun, Eichi, Hokuto-kun, Tomoya-kun, my lovely friends in the Oddballs… That’s it!”

 _Is he going around kissing everyone he knows?_ Keito thinks before he, hesitant, digs further in: “Have any of them given you praise?”

Humming, hand curling around his chin in thought, Hibiki says, “Eichi has been quite loose with his compliments since I told him of my intentions.”

Eichi looks proud about that. His skin is a light pink, a flush adding to his features after the kiss. The evening sunlight shining through the windows emphasizes everything. Keito has to stop noticing things before it creates a problem.

“As for the rest…” Hibiki continues. “Hokuto-kun and Tomoya-kun have been insulting more than usual lately? The second they speak it's ‘You awful pervert’ this or ‘I will never compliment you for the rest of my life, you creep’ that. It’s as if they don’t desire a kiss from your Hibiki Wataru!

“But! Rei and Kanata were both so kind, calling me ‘truly something different’! So I presented them with equal kisses on the cheek. They accepted it quite well! I’ve yet to tell Shu or Natsume-kun... Tomorrow I will drop in on their activities and let them know!”

“Or you could stop this foolishness and keep your mouth to yourself,” Keito reprimands.

“But what would be the point? Love is for sharing! Besides, the surprise one feels when receiving an unexpected compliment makes you feel so warm~. Who would want to give such an exhilarating high up?”

An annoyed click of the tongue. “No wonder your underclassmen have taken to insulting you if you’re acting like this. What sort of club president terrifies their members with the threat of unwanted advances? As always, you’re appalling at dealing with others who differ from yourself.”

Hibiki’s voice turns aghast. It’s an obvious ploy, the clown can pull off any emotion in seconds. “I would not force it, Keito-kun! Your Hibiki Wataru has standards! If the two of them slip up and praise me, I shall strictly peck their cheeks, as done with Rei and Kanata. Anything more is for special participants.”

Keito grumbles, “At least you have something resembling a heart.”

“Special participants include myself, right, Wataru?” Eichi asks, fishing for flattery. “You’re too intelligent to leave me out. That’s what makes you even more attractive.”

“Fufu, who else but you?” Purple eyes glittering in amusement, Hibiki scoots closer to Eichi along the edge of the desk. Hibiki is leaning down again when Keito realizes what he's doing. He tears his gaze away to stare heavily at the table before him. “You know, that’s three compliments altogether, including the one from a while back. May we fulfill the deal, Emperor?”

A verbal response from Eichi doesn’t come, but Keito can hear his thrilled giggle no matter how much he wishes he couldn’t.

When a sighed moan escapes one of the two that are locking lips, Keito leaps to his feet, blushing to the tips of his hair.

“I’m not participating in this. I’m leaving.” He roughly shoves his chair under the table, causing the duo to break from their instant make-out session.

“Oh? So soon, Keito?” Eichi sounds like he’s frowning. Back turned, Keito’s relieved he cannot see Eichi's expression and the effects caused by the series of kisses. “But you haven’t gotten your kiss yet.”

“I don’t want one! Goodbye!”

On edge, he expects one of them to speak up and stop him from leaving. Unlocking the door, Keito peers behind him to find their heads together, Eichi whispering into Hibiki’s ear. Somehow, this irks him the most out of the past couple minutes. The times the duo had forced him to watch them have their fun, the thought of participating in Hibiki’s stupid experiment--both irritating experiences. Yet being ignored as he makes his exit has topped them all.

Hand tightening on the knob, Keito jerks the door open and steps out.

“Ah, Keito! Wait! One last thing!”

It’s like experiencing deja-vu. Glaring back at the two, Keito snaps, “What?”

Eichi nods his head, almost unnoticeable to Keito if he hadn’t been staring. Hibiki pushes off the desk and strides over to where Keito waits impatiently. His eyes narrow in suspicion as Hibiki closes in, expression changing from his prior amused look to something more cautious. Keito prepares himself for a trick.

“Keito-kun,” Hibiki starts, sounding serious.

Keito's skin stands on end; what is this weird atmosphere all about?

“W-what?”

“You know,” he continues, stepping closer as Keito moves back into the corridor, “you said I have something resembling a heart, did you not?”

“And? That’s not exactly something most people find flattering.”

To his surprise, Hibiki nods along. “It’s quite a low bar when it comes to receiving praise, but, dear Keito-kun, let’s say it counts.”

… What?

Keito jolts in surprise as Hibiki cradles his face between his warm palms. From his wrists, he catches the slight scent of roses and--worse--birds. His face lifts up until he’s staring right into Hibiki’s eyes.

Shock keeps him still as Hibki leans in, hot breath on his cheek, and plants a peck to the corner of his mouth. He leans back slowly when done and grins, satisfied, as Keito gapes at him, unable to react.

Hibiki drops his hands, yet the warmth stays as heat rushes up to his cheeks.

“The experiment lasts for the week, Keito-kun!” Hibiki winks. “Don’t wait too long to give me more praise!”

“Careful on your way home,” Eichi concludes, sounding pleased for a reason Keito isn’t able to process.

And then Hibiki shuts the door, leaving Keito to stand agape in the empty hallway as he tries to understand what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Team KeiWataEi's ESO collection can be found here! ](https://esomain.dreamwidth.org/?tag=team+eichi/keito/wataru)


	2. Flirting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FULL PROMPT** :  
>  _Eikao going on a date but kaoru keeps getting flirt on by girls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Kaoru before... I barely remember his mannerisms... apologies for potential OOC (v.v)

Eichi had firmly decided that lunch was on him.

A fine enough decision, Kaoru thought, and he wouldn’t balk at free food. But part of him couldn’t help but wonder if his partner (a term he still took time getting used to) paid for lunch for his sake, or because he’d grown tired of the waitress coming to their table, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings, and sashaying her hips whenever Kaoru requested a drink, or a spoon, or a napkin.

Eichi didn’t resemble how one looked when upset. There were no creases on his pale forehead, his posture was straight and his legs uncrossed, and as Kaoru watched, his thin fingers lifted up their used utensils and settled them on dirty plates. Eichi’s constant smile stayed as cool as normal, even when said waitress made her rounds and accidentally (‘accidentally,’ he _saw_ her bump into their table) toppled water from Eichi’s cup and stained a part of his pants leg.

As much as Kaoru enjoyed their date, he’d been on guard for the last thirty minutes, wondering when Eichi would snap.

To their luck, it never occurred. Eichi paid the bill--used his card, of course--and they stood as one, tucking their chairs under the table.

“Ah, would you head outside, Hakaze-kun?” Right before they headed to the exit of the restaurant, Eichi spoke up, calm smile still in place. “I’ll head out after you. There’s something I need to do.”

“Hmm? Ah, sure, Tenshouin-kun…” There wasn’t a point to stick around inside, anyway. “I’ll be heading out. Don’t make me wait, okay~? I’ll miss seeing your face if you take too long.”

Little flatteries like that were iffy when it came to Eichi. Thankfully, this one worked. His smile widened and the cheery crinkle of his eyes showed that, at most, Eichi was enjoying their time together.

Giving him a short wave, Kaoru turned on his heel and strode to the exit. He offered their waitress a nod as she waved at him while he passed the newest table she was serving, and her whisper of “Come back soon!” went right into his ear.

Kaoru sped up.

If anything, Eichi probably needed to use the restroom. Although, when he peered over his shoulder, Eichi wasn't heading in the direction of the restroom sign, but speaking to one of the other employees…

Oh, well. It wasn’t his business.

Regardless, Eichi strode out of the restaurant a few minutes later, a pep in his step. At Kaoru’s curious glance, he chuckled and locked their arms together.

Man, he often went on dates with women, sure, but Eichi was forward sometimes…

“Did something good happen?” Kaoru asked; it seemed as polite as any to call attention to his good mood.

“Not yet,” was his strange reply. “I’ll check back within the week. Let’s go to that park you talked about earlier, Hakaze-kun. The one with the ducks.”

“Seriously?”

“Why the surprise? It sounds quite lovely.” Tugging on his arm, Kaoru fell into step with his partner as they strode down the sidewalk, arm in arm. “Spending time in a park on a beautiful day, watching as you feed the ducks… What’s not to like?”

“Now you’re indulging me.” Although the thought of walking through that familiar park with someone at his side did sound comforting. He’d have to purchase some bird-feed before they entered, but they sold it in stores within the area, so that wasn’t too out of the way. The more Kaoru thought on it, the more the idea appealed to him. “Y’know~. Sure, let’s head there, Tenshouin-kun. You’ll like it. I can teach you how to feed them.”

“Lucky me~.”

“Ah, but there’s a problem first, Tenshouin-kun.”

Eichi’s bright blue eyes blinked. “A problem? What is it?”

“We’re heading the wrong way. The park is northeast from here, not south.”

“... Ah.”

* * *

After showing Eichi the correct direction, Kaoru smiled upon reaching the park he’d mentioned in passing during lunch, a new bag of bird-feed in hand. It was one of his childhood memories he still held fondness for. A few things had changed over the years: there was a new and improved playground for children, some extra benches to help elderly folks with their aching joints, and, the best addition so far, the large and obvious signs around the duck pond informing: PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE DUCKS IN THE DUCK POND BREAD, AS IT IS DANGEROUS FOR THEM. KINDLY ONLY OFFER THEM BIRD-FEED OR ANY OF THE FOODS LISTED BELOW.

The signs hadn’t been up during his childhood, but his mother had been around to warn him. She held his hand as he sprinkled feed onto the ground and giggled as the ducks swarmed around pellets, eager for food.

… Now was not the time to think about the past.

In any case, instructing Eichi on how to feed the waterfowl was pretty exciting. Eichi’s watchful gaze observing his actions, Kaoru dug his hand into the mix of seeds before tossing it left of a cluster of mallard ducks. The birds squawked and followed the seeds, wandering around on their tiny webbed feet.

“Hakaze-kun,” Eichi said a little after the sixth toss, his eyes narrowed in determination, “let me have a go. I’ve watched enough times to get an handle on how to toss it perfectly.”

“There’s not really a perfect way, y’know… But here.” Holding the bag in his hands, Kaoru held it out for Eichi to dig his hand inside. “Make sure to not drop it near our legs or anything. Some ducks will attack you if they’re close enough.”

The bag crumpled as Eichi took out a handful, bird pellets, broken corn, and rice clutched in his fist. “The Tenshouin heir meeting his end not by his illness, but by the rampage of vicious ducks. Won’t that be a fascinating headline?” Glancing at his hand and up to the meandering ducks around the edge of the pond, Eichi hesitated, judging the distance, and cast the food off to the right, where a few bits sunk into the pale blue water.

“You did it,” Kaoru congratulated.

“Once more!” Excitement in his tone, Eichi went for the bag again.

Eichi sure looked cute when trying something new. Kaoru still can’t believe he could stomach himself saying something so… different from how he used to think, but he couldn’t continue lying about how his partner made him feel. The spark of delight in Eichi’s eyes, his dedication to seeing things through, the curl of his lips when at the peak of his enthusiasm--all of it reminded Kaoru of class 3-A’s trip to the arcade a while back, when Eichi had first caught his eye while playing the so-called commoner games. The curiosity brimming through his body had been a sight to see, and even now Kaoru felt a rush of joy whenever his partner needed help with anything his bourgeoisie self couldn’t understand.

It was the little things in life.

As Eichi feed the ducks, Kaoru took in the area around them. They weren’t alone by any stretch; the park itself was pretty popular as a meet-up point, a hang-out location, or ever a date spot, and people of all ages were often found strolling its paths. He and Eichi stood at the side of an unoccupied bench. The closest person to them was a few benches down, an older woman with a cane feeding the ducks, too. Next were some rowdy kids running around in the playground, what he assumed to be a couple under a shady tree with melting ice-creams in hand, two cute teenage girls whispering in each others’ ears while sneakily pointing his way--

Wait, wait, wait. Huh?

Making sure he wasn’t outright staring at them, Kaoru glanced at them in his peripherals. His assumption was correct; every so often the girls would look his way and tap each other’s shoulder in excitement.

Kaoru didn’t think his clothing choices were odd, and with a quick examination to his clothes he found himself correct. Eichi, too, would never leave the house without looking dressed to the nines, looking like the young master he was. So if they weren’t average teenagers gossiping about strangers’ clothes, then… fans?

Not too strange, but he didn’t need fans appearing on his date. In any case, at least they weren’t coming up to talk to him.

Deciding to cast the girls from his mind, Kaoru asked his cheerfully humming partner: “Hey, Tenshouin-kun, are you hungry?”

“We’ve just come from lunch?” Eichi paused in sending out a new handful of food, his expression confused. “Have you not eaten enough? If you were still starving, we could have had another serving of whatever you desired.”

“Ah~ It’s not lunch. Dessert, actually.” At Eichi’s curious head tilt, Kaoru gestured somewhere further up the path, where a square-looking box sat. From where they stood, the large image of a vanilla swirl ice-cream stood out. “I’m in the mood for something sweet, so I’ll get one for you, too. Since you bought lunch, I’ll buy this. Deal?”

“ice-cream?” Ah, there it was. That bright look of astonishment whenever Eichi considered commoner food he had little experience with. He looked unbearably cute at times. “That worrywart best friend of mine would never allow me to eat something so sugary… Good thing I’m here with you, then, Hakaze-kun. There’s no need for you to buy it, though. I do have my card--”

Kaoru stopped him right there. “It’s cash only. Cards and checks won’t fly here.”

“Oh.” Eichi frowned. “Darn… I still have to remember to start bringing paper money around with me, huh. Oh well. Hakaze-kun, I’ll stick with the usual. Vanilla ice cream for me.”

“Vanilla? About as sweet as you are, Tenshouin-kun~”

Eichi’s smile stretched at the edges. “Thank you. Go get the ice-cream, please.”

… That compliment didn’t pass, huh.

As Eichi returned to idly tossing food to the ducks, Kaoru wandered up the path, past the older woman, and reached the ice-cream stand. The employee--a freckled teenage boy with a stutter--received his two orders without much of an issue. One vanilla ice-cream on a waffle cone for Eichi, and a strawberry milkshake for him. A little too sugary, but Kaoru wanted to live a little, okay?

Thanking the employee, Kaoru stepped back and whirled around. And almost dropped everything in his hands.

“Um!” One of the girls he’d seen pointing at him was there. “U-um…”

Oh, jeez. Kaoru didn’t have time to speak with a fan, but blowing off a cute girl wasn’t something he wanted to do…

“Hey there,” Kaoru started first, grinning casually at her. His milkshake chilled the palm of his hand. Eichi’s ice-cream was going to melt all over his fingers if he didn’t hurry up. “Do I know you? It would be a shame to not know such a cute girl.”

Her sun-tanned face flushed at his compliment. “Um, no, you don’t, Hakaze-san. I’m a fan… of, of UNDEAD!” Her rush to get the word out was quite precious. She brushed at her wheat-colored hair done in braided pigtails; a rather adorable nerdy look. “But specifically you, Hakaze-san… I’m a b-big fan!”

“Is that so? I’m flattered. I can tell my unit members how a cute fan complimented me today~”

“C-cute?!” Face erupting in a vivid red blush, she stroked her hair harder.

“Mmm, super cute, but…” Shuffling on his feet, Kaoru got to the point of the talk. “Did you want anything? I’m a little busy right now~ but if you want, I could take a selfie with you? Or do you want an autograph? A hug? Well, I’d have to put my food down for those.”

“N-Neither! I’m sorry for bothering you, but I… wanted to say, um… T-That!” After a short, deep breath, the girl continued: “I think you’re really nice and handsome and charming, and I want to support you and UNDEAD no matter what! UNDEAD has been special to me since I learned about it from one of my friends. S-So I… wanted to tell you, that you… changed my life, a-and, um…”

… Ah, she was a sweet kid. While he didn’t know much about that ‘nice’ part--on-stage personalities differed quite extremely from real ones--Kaoru could tell that she was truthful in her feelings, and the nervousness was no doubt in max drive the longer he stayed quiet.

Man~. He was such a sucker for the sincere sort.

Kaoru laughed, a hint of his embarrassment shining through. “You’re kind, aren’t you? Thanks for telling me something like that. Us idols need to hear how much our fans care about us, especially if we affect them as deeply as it seems we’ve affected you. Now I gotta give you something~ Are you sure the hug is off the table?”

“Um, I--”

“Hakaze-kun.”

Interrupting Kaoru’s fan, Eichi came to a stop at his side, eyeing the girl. The bird food bag was closed tight, held in his hands. Kaoru couldn’t pinpoint the specific reason, but the smile stuck to Eichi’s face reminded him of their time at the restaurant…

Nodding at his appearance, Kaoru said: “Tenshouin-kun, sorry for the wait. A fan popped up.”

“I’ve seen.” Expression relaxing into something more casual looking, Eichi introduced himself. “I was waiting for Hakaze-kun to come back, but it looked like he was caught up in something. Nice to meet you, my name is Tenshouin Eichi, the leader of--”

“Ah, you’re in _fine_!” Wide-eyed, the girl’s shock made the words burst out. Had she not realized Eichi’s identity back when she and her friend was staring…?

“I am. I’m flattered that you remember me.”

“Y-You’re a little hard to forget…” she muttered under her breath.

“Hm?”

“Nothing! I don’t want to keep you longer, especially not if you’re with someone, Hakaze-san… I-I’ll go now! I just wanted to tell you how I felt! Thank you for listening, goodbye!”

Surprised at the sudden exit, Kaoru tried to call out for her to stop. “Eh? Hey, no need to leave! You can stick around for a little--annnd, she’s gone. Fast on her feet, that one.”

“‘No need to leave,’ you say,” grumbled Eichi.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. She’s been nothing but nice to me~. Said I changed her life. At most I wanted to give her a picture to remember me by.”

“Hmph. So a fan who has placed you rather high on a pedestal.” A heavy sigh as Eichi shook his head, the smile drooping. “And here I thought she was flirting with you.”

Curious, Kaoru asked, “If she was flirting with me, would you have done something?”

“Of course not. What sort of idol will ruin their reputation over something like this? In public, no less. Besides, look over there.” Following Eichi’s line of sight, Kaoru saw the girl jog over to her friend--huh, he’d wondered what had happened to her. “Her friend was recording the entire event. Anything I would have done would have been across social media within the hour. There’s a best time for anything, and reacting calmly here was the optimal solution.”

Kaoru whistled, impressed. “You have your head on straight, don’t you, Tenshouin-kun? Kinda terrifying.”

“Knowing how best to act in certain situations is hardly difficult… That said, may I have my ice-cream now? Looks like some of it has melted already.”

“Ah, darn.” Glancing at the vanilla ice-cream in his right hand showed that some was dripping down to rest in its waffle cone. Kaoru passed the dessert and an unused napkin over to his partner, apologizing for the wait. “Didn’t mean to take so long… My bad.”

Eichi patted at the side of the cone, dabbing up any fallen liquid. “Things happen. At least it’s only somewhat melted.”

Kaoru nodded, taking a sip of his sugary drink. “There’s that. Oh, and Tenshouin-kun?”

“Yes?” Hesitant, Eichi licked at the top swirl of the ice-cream cone. Part of it smeared against the side of his lips. Kaoru wondered if Eichi would rejected him leaning in to kiss it off…

Well, preferably they did stuff like that in private.

“I wanted to say.” Directing a flirty wink Eichi’s way, Kaoru said, “For what it’s worth, you make me melt every day~”

Eichi’s mouth twisted downward in disgust, his lips still smeared. “That’s... A really bad one, Hakaze-kun.”

“It was.”

“For the resident flirt of UNDEAD, you’re often picking at the bottom of the barrel for seduction tactics.”

“Hey, now!” Kaoru laughed. “That one was bad on purpose. Don’t label me just for that.”

“Mmm… If you say so.” Sounding rather iffy about not terming him a bad flirt, Eichi finally realized the mess on his mouth and licked it off, cleaning the rest with his napkin. “If you want to know a successful method, I could help you, Hakaze-kun.”

One of his eyebrows rose in interest. “That so? I’m all ears.”

One of Eichi’s smiles returned, this one a touch mischievous. Placing the back of his hand against Kaoru’s cheek, Eichi swiftly pecked him on the cheek before backing away, glancing around to make sure no one had been looking.

“There’s no need for words if you do the actions,” he resumed upon finding nothing during his search. “If you want to flatter me so much, then kiss me first before you do. I’ll be much more receptive to your efforts.”

Kaori’s cheek felt cold, the aftereffect of Eichi having his fill of chilly ice-cream. Despite the coolness, the warmth rising in his face and chest was a welcome, satisfying sensation.

“Is that so~ Then, I’ll kiss you a lot more. You’re bound to get sick of it, Tenshouin-kun.”

A light, merry chuckle. “I doubt that very much, Hakaze-kun. You’re quite addicting, in your own way.”

“But not as addicting as you.”

“What did I say…?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry.”

Making sure no eyes were on them, Kaoru delivered his own kiss to Eichi’s cheek.

Really, Kaoru had no idea how any of this had come to be… But he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Things were way too fun with Eichi around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eichi is getting that waitress fired lol


	3. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FULL PROMPT** :  
>  _Nekomimi!!! Ears and tail of a cat or any animal~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how to write these two either lol.... (v.v)

“Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi breathes against the back of his neck, his voice awed, “your coat is so smooth! You must take care of it often. It’s so silky, like water…”

“Be quiET,” he growls when the annoyance goes on. The unnecessary praise forces his lean tail to curl unconsciously around his waist. “Do what I’ve asked, you foOL. Keep your mouth shut if you don’t want your tongue ripped oUT.”

“... You wouldn’t _really_ rip my tongue out, would you? That would ruin my chances as an Idol…”

Eyebrow twitching as Tsumugi continues on, listing reasons why his tongue shouldn’t be pulled out (“Sora-kun would no longer hear my voice, and the teacher would forget I was in class, and my Mother would forget I even existed…”), Natsume’s tail unwraps itself and flicks out like a whip, slashing at his _senpai_ ’s vulnerable gut. 

… Shame his tail isn’t as sharp as Rei-niisan’s devil tail, able to cut paper-thin slices into whatever he saw fit to attack. Natsume's hit would have been much more threatening if so.

All the same, Tsumugi yelps like a startled child. He shies from Natsume’s tail as it batters against his chest. The soft hairbrush stroking his fur rips away. Natsume's ears fall flat on top of his head, disappointed, as his frustration heightens.

 _Why is this so difficult?_ Natsume would have waited for Sora to appear if he knew that asking his waste of space _senpai_ for help would cause so many problems!

“N-Natsume-kun, stop it…!” Tsumugi complains when the tail doesn’t let up. “You asked for me to brush your fur… Are you going to go back on it? I was doing my best! _Wuhh_ , I don’t understand kids like you nowadays…! I was doing what you wanted!”

Finally, Natsume's irritation wins out. “EnougH!” Gripping the base of his willful tail, his claws digging into its flesh, Natsume glares sharply at his useless unit member. His throat rumbles, eager to release a growl, but he holds it in as he bites out: “BruSh. ME. _QuietlY_.”

Tsumugi frowns. “But…”

His glare narrows into slits. A growl slips out for extra intimidation.

Weak-minded as usual, Tsumugi deflates like a pathetic balloon. “Okay, Natsume-kun. I’ll be quiet… But your coat is still rather beautiful compared to some others I’ve seen. And that perfume you're wearing smells like peaches, it's distracting!”

One of these days Natsume is going to scratch at his _senpai_ ’s throat and laugh as he flinches. That would teach Tsumugi to stop adding stupid comments about his observations.

Exasperated, he simply snaps, “Keep your opinion to yourseLF! Brush my hair, you unintelligent buffooN!”

“... No need to sound so upset…”

Throwing him a final look of anger, Natsume returns to his original position, facing his collection of vials sitting unused beside unlit Bunsen burners. Natsume’s ears twist on top of his head, listening to Tsumugi scoot closer. The plastic back of the bristle brush he’d been using scrapes against the plush rug on the floor of the secret archives. When Tsumugi’s fingers brush against his nape, slotting the brush up against his ears to restart the grooming, Natsume’s form relaxes.

The brush pauses a few minutes in. Tsumugi sounds cautious. “Ah, Natsu--”

Before Tsumugi finishes the call, Natsume’s elbow jabs him in the side of his gut. His award is a pained ‘Ow!’ and utter silence. He can imagine his _senpai_ with a sulky expression on his face as he silently continues on, stroking the brush in long, smooth lines. When Tsumugi isn’t talking, he’s not as much of a complete nuisance.

As the grooming goes on, a light purr emits from Natsume’s throat. The purr is a quiet rumble Tsumugi feels on his knuckles as he keeps brushing, almost like he’s removing Natsume’s stress. He waits for Natsume to realize his current behavior and grow embarrassed; turn red in anger and slash at him with his claws, same as any other day. But the cleaning goes on without a hitch. Natsume’s head lolls forward as he nods off, his eyes and ears drooping at the slack in his attention.

... Well. What Natsume doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right…?

Tsumugi will keep this as a little secret.


End file.
